


The Librarians: A Gentleman's Accessory

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: DuchessVillain, Eviarty, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Humour, Romance, some random silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve and Moriarty find themselves stuck in the rain after dinner. It's a good thing Moriarty accessorises. Eviarty. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: A Gentleman's Accessory

**A Gentleman's Accessory**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Eve stepped out of the restaurant, her heels clacking wetly against the wooden floorboard of the covered entrance. She looked out and pursed her lips. She was so not dressed for this weather in her knee-length dress and heels. "It's raining," she commented dryly.

Moriarty stepped out after her. He looked to the street lamp and saw the rain gently falling down. It was a thin, light rain but it was constant and neither of them had decided to drive that night - not like either could after the wine they had drunk during dinner. It seemed they were due for a walk in the rain.

"Hmm, you're right," he said. He slipped his left hand into her right and gave her a grin. He tapped the black umbrella he was holding in his right hand on the floor. "I distinctly remember someone mocking me when she saw me carrying an umbrella."

Eve snorted. "You're always carrying that walking stick around."

"Walking stick?" scoffed Moriarty. "I would have you know that an umbrella is a gentleman's accessory, one as important as a handkerchief."

Eve raised an eyebrow. "Only when it's raining. Other times, you just look silly carrying it around." She gave him a smirk. It was an "argument" they would have almost every week but she never grew tired of it.

"Ah, but at times like this, it makes perfect sense, doesn't it?" Moriarty untangled his hand from hers and unfurled his umbrella. Pressing the release button, the accessory opened with a whoosh. Turning to her, he gave a small bow. "Would the Duchess like to share the brolly with me?"

"You're lucky you're charming, English," chuckled Eve. She wrapped an arm around his waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Are you sure this thing is big enough for the two of us?"

"Just barely," he confessed. He wrapped his own arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I guess you're going to have to stick with me."

Eve laughed heartily. "Smooth."

"Of course," he chuckled, kissing her on the edge of her lips. "Shall we depart, Duchess?"

Eve tightened her grip around his waist. "Let's go, English."

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: I've been wanting to write a fic for this ship for such a long time and one is finally done! Thanks very much to Bubin, who requested for it! It's currently raining right now... which was where I got the inspiration for this. I mean, he was carrying around that umbrella in Hollow Men that I just couldn't resist!! 

Tell me what you think! I'm not sure I got the characterisation right, but I tried. Thanks for reading!


End file.
